Electronic document scanners, copiers, and facsimile machines transform an optical image of a document into an electric signal suitable for storing, displaying, printing or electronic transmission. Documents to be scanned may generally be classified as either transparent or opaque. For opaque documents, light is reflected off an image on the surface of the document onto a photosensitive transducer, typically a photoconductive drum or an array of photosensitive sensor elements. However, documents are rarely completely opaque. In a typical device, some light passes through the document to a secondary reflective surface, for example a lid or automatic document feeder. Some light then reflects off the secondary reflective surface and passes back through the document a second time. The light that passes through the document twice may also be detected by the photosensitive transducer. If the document has an image on both sides, the image adjacent to the secondary reflective surface may be partially imaged onto the photosensitive transducer. For example, when copying double sided documents, sometimes an image on the back of the document partially appears in the resulting copy. This undesirable result is often called "bleed-through." There is a need for reduction of bleed-through in copiers, scanners, facsimile machines and similar devices.